


cat fever

by CORVlDAE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aranep - Freeform, F/F, Humanstuck, Oneshot, Short, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CORVlDAE/pseuds/CORVlDAE
Summary: Nepeta falls pray to a terrible fever that feels almost inescapable. Aradia decides to stop by for a quick visit.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 11





	cat fever

**Author's Note:**

> aranep was mentioned ONCE in one of the discord servers i'm in but i swear i haven't been able to stop thinking about it  
> here's a small warm-up drabble i wrote :]

It'd been a couple of days now that Nepeta's otherwise quiet ambience was filled with strained coughs and sniffles. She hadn't been taking her newfound fever well, spending the majority of her time paralyzed under her bedsheets and the rest cloaked in several layers of blankets in front of her computer screen talking to her friends.

Equius had stopped by a couple of times to ensure she was taking her medicine (strictly strawberry-flavored, she wouldn't have taken anything else. And if the pharmacy didn't have it, then she'd begrudgingly keep the cough.), and Kanaya had shared her much-needed health advice.

Nepeta's immune system however was known for being remarkably weak, and it turned out the fever she'd fallen prey to was a much bigger obstacle than she'd predicted.  
Today was no different from the norm. Now marking a week and a half she was incapacitated, Nepeta laid in her small bed with a killer headache and inflamed sinuses, gross snot-filled napkins forming a crown around her bed. It'd gotten so bad, that when her livingroom rang with a knock she couldn't even speak up to tell whoever stood on the other side to wait a moment for her to come open the door.  
When another louder knock followed, however, she decided to slip out her cacoon of blankets and check who'd come to visit her.

"Who is it?" Nepeta asked through her nasaly voice, and to her surprise, Aradia was the one to answer.

"Oh! Nepeta!" The woman brightly spoke as the door clicked unlocked. "Hello!"

Nepeta forced a thin smile under her massive eyebags, her gaze immediately falling onto the woman's hands, tangled around a plastic bag, resting on her lap.  
"AA! What's that?" Nepeta pointed.

"Oh― Well, I heard you were sick, and I figured I could help out." She held the plastic bag towards the other woman. "I brought you groceries! I knew you couldn't get out of bed and I didn't want you to starve," She joked. 

"AA! You shouldn't have!" Nepeta's face lit up with a beam, and she hugged the other one with a pounce.

"Don't be silly― I couldn't just leave you without groceries," Aradia's brow arched. "You have been eating healthy right? You need that now more than ever if you want to get better,"

Nepeta nodded, choosing to willfully ignore the piles of discarded tuna cans in her kitchen.

"That's great. You'll get better in no time, you'll see." Aradia smiled. "...I also figured you might've wanted some company," She then added, much more hesitantly as a roseate pink spread over her cheeks.

Nepeta's eyes sparkled with a glint at the proposal. "Of course I do!!!" She purred, fangs sticking from her grin. "But aren't you scared you're going to get sick?"

Aradia shook her head. "I'll be fine, Nep. It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I don't want to leave you all alone either." 

― 

The two settled on the couch, bowl of fish-shaped snacks (possibly cat food, knowing Nepeta) fixed in front of them, The Aristocats playing on Nepeta's laptop.

Her intermittent coughs reminded her that she was still far from healing, but she could've sworn she already felt much better.


End file.
